


Sometimes, I Don’t Think I Deserve You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Pity, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Soft Drinks, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve sometimes thinks that he doesn't deserve Danny, But the blond sets him straight, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!*





	Sometimes, I Don’t Think I Deserve You:

*Summary: Steve sometimes thinks that he doesn't deserve Danny, But the blond sets him straight, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!*

Steve was so tired after the party, He & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were doing the cleanup. The Blond noticed how tired his man looked, & began to shoo him off to bed. “It’s okay, Babe, I got the rest of this, Go on, I got this”, Steve nodded, & headed off to their bedroom. He was lucky to find the love of his life, when he did. Otherwise, He would've been alone for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Danny was doing the cleanup, & he was trying to be strong as he could for his lover, but he was scared of losing him. It was a scary thought to him. He will do anything to keep his hunky brunette with him at any costs, It doesn't matter the sacrifice, & what he has to do. He brought a tray of snacks, & a cold soda, so he has something in his stomach, Also, So he could feel better.

"Hey, Baby, How are you feeling ?", The Blond asked the former seal, as he enters the room, He felt his forehead, & was relieved that Steve was only a little feverish. "I am okay", as he got up slowly, so the tray won't spill. "Got all of your favorites here, I think you can keep at least this down", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he helps him set up, & then he joins him. They relaxed for awhile, Before the silence was broken.

"Sometimes, I think that I don't deserve you, I am sorry for dragging you into my mess, I wanted us to have a normal relationship", The Dark-Haired Man said, as he was feeling guilty over everything that had happened over the past seven years, as he snuggled, & cuddled against him. "No, No Don't do that, We are in this together, Normal is overrated anyways", He kissed the tears that was trickling down, & the emotion away, & hugs hom. "I love you so much", Steve told the shorter man, & Danny said with a smile, & without hesitation to the Five-O Commander, "I love you too, Super Seal", They spent the rest of the night together.

The End.


End file.
